Roar
by Queen of Shadows 1987
Summary: My name is Emily Wendy Jane Moira Darling-Cassidy. I'm the product of one too many and a broken condom. I may not have been expected but for the last ten years, I had a family. Now my Dad is dead. And one of the two people I have left is in danger. I know I have to grow up to protect him. I have to try and fly. Felix/OC and Pan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of my new story. This is going to be a Pan/OC and Felix/OC story. **

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

**If you haven't already please check out my other Once Upon a Time fics, As Long As He Needs Me and I Won't Walk Away. **

**On with the story. **

Emily's POV

It's been a month since we moved to Storybrooke. I stood next to my grandfather whilst we watched Henry swinging on the rope swing. Dad had asked me to stay with Grandpa whilst he helped Emma. I had only discovered the existence of my baby half brother a month ago and I felt like we were as close as any normal siblings were. I had also formed a strong bond with my grandpa, Dad had commented how scarily similar we both were and he didn't want grandpa to be a bad influence.

"Gold. What are you doing here?"

We turned to see David, Mary Margret and Emma walking towards us.

"Well since my son has made it clear, he doesn't wish to talk to me. I'm spending time with my grandchildren instead." Grandpa answered.

Mary Margret placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Go talk to him. We can deal with this."

I glanced between the trio, something was very, very wrong.

"Mr Gold. Emily. We have some news we need to share with you and it's not good." Mary Margret whispered, I could see tears forming in her eyes.

Grandpa held up his hand. "Not... interested." He motioned for me to walk away with him.

"It's about Neal." David answered, making us both stop.

"Dad?" I asked. "What about him?"

"Tamara shot him." David told me with a sigh.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "What? He's dead?" I asked and shook my head. "No. You're lying."

"Tamara used a portal and Neal got hurt so badly he fell through. He's gone." David told me.

I cried out and fell backwards. "No." I had tears in my eyes.

Grandpa sat next to me.

"But he wasn't supposed to die." He muttered.

I stopped listening. I was alone. He promised. He promised he wouldn't leave me. I put my head in my hands and sobbed.

"Emily."

I looked up and saw Henry stood there. I glared at him. "This is your fault! You brought us here!" I shouted. "Everyone leaves me!" I shouted and ran off.

Once Upon A Time

I was sat by the dock when I saw Greg and Tamara pulling Henry along. I quickly got up and followed them. "Let him go!" I shouted. Greg threw something in the water and they made a portal. I quickly jumped through the portal after them.

I fell onto the ground and screamed in pain, my old knee injury causing pain to shoot up and down my leg. I fell forward and lay on the sand.

"Looks like we've got a tag along."

I looked up and saw Greg stood over me. I tried to get up and groaned in pain falling back down. Greg pulled me up and I cried out in protest as I was forced to put weight on my left knee. "Henry run!" I shouted at him.

Henry made to run but Greg grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Hey slow down kid, you've got nowhere to go." He smirked.

"We made it." Tamara panted. "Mission occumplished." She smiled.

"Are you sure about that because my Mum is coming to get me. Both of them." Henry told the two crooks confidently.

Greg took a step towards her. "You might want to take a look around kid. You see any clock towers anywhere. You're a long way from Storybrooke." He motioned around them.

I limped over to stand next to Henry.

"It doesn't matter." Henry told them. "My family has been to the Enchanted Forest before and they can get here again." Henry held his confidence in his family.

Tamara smirked. "Well we're not in the Enchanted Forest. This is Neverland." She tilted her head to the side.

I growled. "When I can walk properly again. I'm going to punch you both so hard it'll knock you all the way back to hell." I glared at them.

"Neverland?" Henry asked. "You're here to destroy Neverland?"

"It's the motherload of magic." Tamara glared at me before turning to Greg. "Greg where is the communicator? We need to signal the home office." She held out her hand.

Greg handed her a walkie talkie.

I snorted. "Wow an office in the jungle?"

"Who works there?" Henry asked.

Greg shouldered his backpack. "Who we work for is none of your concern kid. Just know that they take care of us." He stopped a few inches from Henry.

I glared at him. "Back off buddy."

"What are you going to do cripple?" Greg asked.

I grit my teeth together.

Henry frowned. "Do they? Did they tell you how to get back home after you've destroyed magic?"

Greg knelt down so he was eye level with Henry. "We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause." He said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Greg." Tamara walked over and held out the walkie talkie. "I'm not getting a status light from this thing." She held it out to him.

Greg took it with a concerned look on his face. He turned it over. "Did you check the batteries?" He opened the back and a load of sand fell out.

I smirked.

"What the hell is this? A toy?" Tamara asked.

"It's a good thing you guys don't ask any questions." Henry smiled.

I smiled back.

"Lets go. Walk." He pushed Henry and I.

I cried out, putting too much weight on my bad leg. I limped after Henry. "Don't worry Henry. I'll get us out of this." I told him. "I won't let them hurt you."

Henry glanced at me. "I thought you hated me." He mumbled.

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh Henry. I'm sorry. I was upset and..."

"I know." Henry said quietly. "I just... It was my fault."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't." I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "It was the two flying monkeys behind us. Although I think that's an insult to flying monkeys."

Henry laughed and gave me a smile.

"Shut up girl." Greg kicked my bad leg.

I screamed and fell to one knee in the middle of a clearing.

Greg began to build a fire.

"Oooh goodie. Got any marshmellows?" I asked him sarcastically, shifting to sit with my legs kicked out.

Greg glared at me. "No. I'm building a signal. Help me gather some dry leaves so we can let the home office know we're here." He looked up at Tamara.

Tamara crossed her arms over her chest. "What if that isn't enough? What if the MD communicator wasn't an accident?" She leant into him.

"Don't let the kid get into your head." Greg told her.

Suddenly there was movement behind us.

I turned and saw a boy dressed in odd clothes with a club walk into the clearing followed by more strangely dressed boys. I shifted from my position on my ground. My leg had gone completely dead.

"Who are you?" Greg asked.

"We're the home office." The first boy, who seemed to be the leader, addressed them. "Welcome to Neverland." He motioned around him.

Tamara frowned. "The home office, is a bunch of teenagers."

Henry shook his head. "They're not teenagers, they're the Lost Boys." He eyed teh group of boys.

I swallowed. We were in trouble. My Dad had told me stories about this place and I guess they were all true. I had to get Henry away from here but there was no way I could run on my leg.

"Look at that." The leader looked at Henry.

Henry took a step forward. "Why do the Lost Boys want to destory magic?" He asked.

The leader smirked. "Who said we want to destroy magic?"

"That was our mission." Greg motioned to himself.

"So you were told yes." The leader tilted his head to the side.

The leader looked at me. "Why did you bring the girl?"

Tamara shook her head. "She followed us here."

"Well I suggest you hand them both over." The leader looked me right in the eye.

I stared back at him. There was something incredibly haunting about his eyes. Like he had seen the world pass by in all it's glory and horror.

Tamara stepped in front of me blocking my view. "Not until you tell us the plan. For destroying magic. For getting home." She demanded.

The Lost Boys laughed. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the boy... or the girl." Greg told the leader.

The leader chuckled. "Of course we are."

Something black flew down from the sky and ripped Greg's shadow from him. Greg screamed and fell to the ground.

"Henry run." Tamara shouted.

"Emily!" Henry looked at me.

I shook my head. "Run Henry." I told him.

Henry turned and ran.

"Get the boy." The leader turned to me. "Not even going to try?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "No point." I shook my head.

He walked over to me and offered me his hand. "I don't have to threaten you to come with me do I?"

I sighed and accepted his hand.

He pulled me up and I tried to put weight on my bad leg and cried out, falling sideways into him. I braced myself for the collision with the ground but instead a pair of arms steadied me. I looked up into haunted blue eyes and swallowed. Suddenly he was picking me up and swinging me over his shoulder. Great I'm being kidnapped by a cave man... boy.

"Hey put me down." I exclaimed.

"Please be quiet or an I going to have to knock you out?" The boy said softly.

"So do you have a name?" I asked him.

He didn't reply for a long time like he was thinking about it. "Felix." He finally answered.

I frowned. "Like the cat?" I questioned.

"What?" Felix asked me.

I shook my head. "Never mind. And quit checking out my arse." I teased him. What was I doing? Why did I feel at ease with this boy? My kidnapper.

Felix chuckled. "I can see why he wants you. And shouldn't I be telling you to stop staring at mine."

"But it's such a lovely view." I smirked.

Felix suddenly dumped me down on the ground at the base of a tree. "Don't move."

I glared at him. "Ha, ha, very funny." I stretched my leg out. "Ah." I pulled up my jean leg and looked down at the swollen mess that was my knee, the old circluar scar as the hammer came down on my knee. I wiped my eyes of tears and looked away from Felix. "What are you staring at?"

Felix didn't answer but turned and walked away.

I sat there for what felt like forever and then felt myself grow tired and fell asleep. I could only hope that Henry had gotten away.

_Ten Years Ago... _

_"Mummy." I called out. "Mummy." I went upstairs. "Mummy where are you?" I pushed open the door to my Mummy's room. "Mummy, wake up." I shook her but she didn't wake up. "Mummy!" I shouted. "Please wake up." I cried. _

_Mummy remained still as a statue. _

_I ran down the stairs and out into the front garden. "Someone help!" I screamed. "Please, please, someone help me." I shouted. _

_Three days later... _

_I sat in my social workers office. People kept saying words like suicide and note and poor thing but I barely even noticed because in a way, I was glad Mummy was gone. It meant no more bad men were going to come and get me. No more Mummy meant no more nasty men that touched and hit and pushed and kissed and touched. _

_"Emily." My social worker, Sally, smiled at me. "This is Neal." She motioned to the man stood in the doorway. "He's your Daddy." _

_The man named Neal walked into the room. "Hi Kid." _

_"Hi." I replied in a small voice. _

_Neal knelt down infront of me. "It's going to be ok kid. I'm not going to leave you." _

_And I believed him. _

_**My name is Emily Wendy Jane Moira Darling-Cassidy. **_

_**I'm the product of one too many and a broken condom. **_

_**I may not have been expected but for the last ten years, I had a family. **_

_**Now my Dad is dead. **_

_**And the only person I have left is in danger. **_

_**I know I have to grow up to protect him. **_

_**I have to try**_

_**To fly. **_

**First chapter of a new story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter of Roar. This story won't be completely canon to the series since well if you've seen episode 8 you'll know why. **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

_"It's your fault you stupid bitch!" _

_"I hate you, you are the bane of my existence." _

_"I'm going to fucking kill you." _

_"Stay still. Let me love you." _

"Hey wake up." Someone shook me.

I gasped and started awake, seeing someone close to my face. Instinct took over and my fist shot out hitting them square between the eyes.

"Ah." They backed away.

I blinked in the light and my vision focused on my attacker, only to see Felix nursing a bleeding nose and most likely a bruised ego. "You broke my nose." He exclaimed.

"Don't you know not to sneak up on someone who is sleeping?" I shot back.

Felix glanced at me. "You were screaming your head off. I was just trying to wake you up." He explained. "What were you dreaming about that got you so freaked out anyway?"

I looked away from him. "I don't want to talk about it." I hugged my arms around myself and looked around. This was not the same place as I had fallen asleep. I was in a bed, in some kind of house, instead of on the ground under a tree. "What is this place?" I asked Felix, who was still nursing his bleeding nose.

"My house." Felix huffed. "Being second in command has its advantages." He shrugged. "I thought you might prefer to sleep in a bed than the ground."

I suddenly felt sorry for punching him in the face. I got out of the bed, limping over to him on my bed leg and knelt in front of him. Gently I cupped his chin in my hand and pulled his hand away from his nose. "Here." I waved my hand across his face, using the simple healing spell grandpa had taught me.

Felix's eyes widened. "You have magic?"

"Well I am the granddaughter of the Dark One." I shrugged, moving back and sitting on the ground. "So why am I here?" I asked him. "Shouldn't I be in a cage or something? I've never been kidnapped before." I tilted my head to the side.

Felix stood up. "Pan wants me to keep you out of the way."

"Is Henry ok?" I asked him. "Did he get away?"

Felix smirked. "Sorry, that's not something you need to know."

I growled and jumped up, pushing him against the wooden wall of the house. "Tell me." I grabbed him around the throat.

Felix just smirked at me, which just made me more angry. Suddenly, Felix kicked my bad leg from under me and pushed me against the wall I had just had him pinned to. "Listen to me _cripple. _You're not in any position to fight me. I'm the best tracker on this island and you wouldn't get so far as three feet from this house before I drag you back. So please don't try and escape." He tilted his head to the side. "Just be thankful you aren't in a cage." He let me go. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." He threw a bag on the table and left the house.

I collapsed to the floor, panting heavily. Once I had calmed down, I pulled myself up and limped over to the table to look in the bag. I found a flask of water, two apples and some kind of meat. I ate the food and drank the water before looking around the house. What was I supposed to do? I was already bored. I got up and looked around the house. It was small with a bed and a chair and a bookshelf. Then I spotted it. In the corner was a guitar. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was beauitful made from dark wood. I sat down with it and plucked the strings. Surprisingly it was in tune. I began to play one of my favourite songs.

"The day we met

Frozen I held my breath

Right from the start

I knew that I found the home for my heart

Beats fast

Colours and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm

Affraid to fall

Watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I..."

"What are you doing?"

I jumped and looked up to see Felix. "I was just..."

Felix took the guitar off me and placed it back in the corner. "Don't you know it's rude to touch other people's things?" He snapped.

"Sorry." I looked down at my hands.

Felix sat down and rubbed his jaw, staring at me.

"So you're just going to stare at me?" I asked him, getting frustrated.

Felix turned his head away to stare out of the window.

I grinned. "So do you have a magic bag?"

Felix gave me a confused look. "What?"

"A magic bag." I said slowly.

"No." Felix frowned at me.

"Shame." I sighed and played with a strand of my hair, humming the theme song to Felix the Cat under my breath, smiling to myself.

Felix growled. "Would you quit it!" He exclaimed.

I glanced at him. "Sorry am I annoying you?" I tilted my head to the side. "I'm pretty sure you're not the one being kept prisoner." I huffed.

Felix stood up and walked over to me, placing his hands on the wall, behind me, either side of my head and brought his face within an inch of my face. I stared up at those ice blue eyes and swallowed. My heart raced in my chest, waiting to see what he was going to do. A part of me thought he was going to kiss me, a part of me wanted him to kiss me, I must have hit my head when I fell through the portal.

"Am I interupting?"

Felix and I both jumped and he moved out of the way to reveal a girl stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Lexi!" Felix exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" He asked the girl.

The girl walked into the house and shut the door. "I wanted to see if the rumours were true." She eyed me. "And I can see that they are." She walked over to me. "Hi, I'm Lexi. I hope my brother isn't being too much of a dick." She held out her hand.

I shook it. "Emily."

Lexi was a little shorter than Felix and a little taller than me. She had long dirty blonde hair, half of which she had tied back with an olive dress ribbon. She was dressed in a pair of brown leggings and a olive green tunic with a thick brown belt around her waist.

"Oh and brother dear... Peter is looking for you." Lexi turned and grinned at Felix.

Felix huffed and stormed out of the house, swinging his club over his shoulder.

Lexi turned to me and grinned sitting down on the bed. "You have no idea how cool it is to finally have another girl here." She shook her head.

"Er..." I frowned in confusion.

"So how did you get to Neverland? Did the Shadow bring you?" Lexi asked me.

I shook my head. "No. Two psychopaths kidnapped me and my little brother and now I'm being held prisoner by your brother and kept away from my little brother, who is probably in danger."

Lexi blinked. "Oh." She said slowly. "This is awkward then." She shifted away from me. "So you're Henry's sister?" Lexi asked.

"Yes." I gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He's fine. He's with the Lost Boys and Peter at the camp." Lexi told me.

I bit my lip. "He's not hurt is he?"

"No." Lexi shook his head. "Peter would never hurt him. How's your knee?"

I sighed in relief, at least Henry wasn't hurt. "Painful." I answered truthfully, looking down at the useless limb.

"What happened?" Lexi asked me.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I glanced at her.

Lexi nodded. "Can I have a look at it?" She asked. "My Mum was a healer and well... she kid of passed on her knowledge to me. Before she was burnt at the stake for practicing witchcraft." Lexi shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry." I bit my lip.

"Oh no she really was a witch." Lexi smiled.

I pushed up the leg of my jeans and showed her my knee.

"Ouch." Lexi placed her hand over my knee and closed her eyes, muttering something under her breath and her hand glowed.

Warmth spread over my knee and the pain faded away.

Lexi moved her hand away and stretched.

I flexed my knee and smiled. "Holy cow." I exclaimed. "Thank you." I hugged her.

Lexi grinned and hugged me back. "So can we be friends?"

"Ok." I nodded slowly.

"Yay." Lexi hugged me again. "Seriously the only other girl to ever come to Neverland was Wendy and well... all she did was cry because she wanted to go home." Lexi rolled her eyes. "But this is Neverland. Why would anyone want to leave?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "Maybe because they've got a loving family to get back to."

Lexi tilted her head to the side. "I never thought about that before. Mostly because everyone who comes here well... Don't have a family." Lexi glanced at me. "Do you?"

I felt my heart clench. "I used to." I looked down at my hands. "My Dad died recently. All I have left is my Grandpa and Henry but they don't need me." I shook my head.

"So you're a Lost Girl, like me?" Lexi grinned.

I frowned. "Lexi... I... I can't stay in Neverland. I have to get Henry home to his family." I shook my head and gave her a sad smile.

Lexi frowned. "But what if Henry doesn't want to go home?"

"I'd have to look Henry in the eye and hear it from his own mouth before I believe that." I told her.

Lexi nodded. "So my brother is totally crushing on you."

I snorted. "You're kidding right."

"And you're blushing." Lexi smirked. "You like him too."

"He's my kidnapper. And I'm pretty sure I'm not developing stockholm syndrome." I shook my head.

Lexi gave me a knowing look. "Sure... What's Stockholm syndrome?"

"It's... Never mind." I shook my head.

The door opened and Felix walked back into the house. "Pan wants to see you." He looked at me.

**So next chapter Emily will meet Pan, that should be fun. Thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A new chapter just for you. Thanks for your reviews. **

**Enjoy. **

Emily's POV

"Ok." I made to stand up.

"Hang on a second." Lexi grabbed my arm. "There is no way you can meet Pan dressed like that." She shook her head. "Brother, could you give us a second please?"

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Felix growled.

Lexi shrugged. "Then blame me. Out." She pointed to the door.

Felix shook his head and stormed out of the house.

I turned to Lexi. "Erm... I think I'm ok in what I'm wearing..."

"Trust me. You're going to want to make an impression Pan will never forget." Lexi grinned at me. "Otherwise you might end up in a cage."

"Well I wouldn't want that." I flinched. "Ok so what do you suggest?" I asked her.

Lexi opened a chest and threw a dress at me. "Put this on."

I shed my clothes and slipped the dress on over my head. It was a perfect fit. The top was in the style of a gypsy tunic with off the shoulder chunky strap sleeves, in a cream colour and the skirt fell to my feet in a rich purple colour.

Lexi walked over to me and tied an emerald green shawl around my waist, so it fell down my hips. "Ok turn around." She told me.

I spun around and felt Lexi run her fingers through my hair, braiding it into a long plait. "There now you're ready to meet Pan." Lexi grinned at me. "And give my brother a heart attack. You look amazing." She pushed me out the door.

I turned to glare at her but the door was already closed. I turned and looked at Felix.

Felix stared at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What?" I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Lets go." Felix grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the tree line.

I yanked my arm from his grip. "I can walk by myself, thank you very much." I huffed in annoyance.

Felix grunted in responce and continued to walk.

I followed him into a clearing.

"You took your time."

"Blame Lexi." Felix sat down on a tree stump.

I turned and saw a guy, maybe seventeen or eighteen, with slightly grown out brown hair and dark green eyes stood in the clearing. "So you're Peter Pan?" I tilted my head to the side.

"And you're Emily." Peter circled me.

"Were you a vulture in another life?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

Peter smirked. "You've got your father's fire." He grinned. "I like it." He cupped my cheek in his hand. "And the Darling beauty. Yes this is going to be interesting." Peter stared at me.

I reached out and slapped him. "I'm not some toy you can play with Pan." I snarled.

"Oh yes, there's that fire I was talking about." Peter backed me into a tree and grabbed my chin. "But you'd be wrong in thinking that I don't own you." He kissed me.

I growled and felt his tongue in my mouth, so I did the only thing I could think of and I bit down on his tonuge, hard enough to draw blood.

Peter cried out and moved away. Then he did something which just proved he was crazy. He started to laugh. He wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "Interesting."

I glanced at Felix over Pan's shoulder.

Felix looked like he wanted to hit Peter and then he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

Pan looked between Felix and I. "Very interesting. Felix take our guest back to the house. And then report to me." He walked into the forest.

I glared after him. "And I thought you were a dick."

Felix chuckled. "Come on." He motioned for me to follow him.

We walked back to the house in silence. We reached the door and I turned to Felix. "You better go find out what he wants." I looked down at the ground.

"Emily."

"Yeah?" I looked up at him.

Felix took a deep breath. "Be careful." He told me. "Pan's not... He's... He's dangerous."

"I didn't think you cared." I tilted my head to the side.

"I don't." Felix shook his head. "I should go." He turned to leave.

I bit my lip. "Felix." I called after him.

Felix turned around. "Yes."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Don't be afraid to be yourself." I walked into the house and closed the door behidn me, leaning against the door.

Lexi grinned. "Oh yeah, no feelings at all."

Felix's POV

I walked towards Pan's tree house. I could still feel Emily's lips on my cheek. Why did I feel this way about her? I shouldn't feel like this. She was just another pawn in Pan's game. I couldn't feel... whatever this feeling was.

"You _like _her."

I jumped and turned to see Pan leaning against a tree. "What?"

"You. Like. Her." Pan walked over to me. "I can see why she is beautiful, strong and... feisty." Pan smirked. "But you see that's going to be a problem." Pan grabbed the front of my shirt. "Because she is going to be mine." He snarled. "But I do love a good game." He mused. "So we'll let her decide. You have to get her to kiss you, willingly with complete love and trust."

I frowned. "And if I do?"

"You win." Peter shrugged.

"What's the catch?" I asked him. "There's always a catch with you." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Peter smirked. "No catch. Well there is one. You have to convince her to stay in Neverland with you. And to make it interesting lets set a time limit... How about... as long as it takes for Henry to save magic?" Peter tilted his head to the side and held out his hand.

"Deal." I shook his hand, knowing I couldn't not agree to the game.

Peter grinned. "May the best man win."

I nodded. "I have rounds to perform." I turned and walked away, my head was spinning. I was now in competition with Pan for Emily's heart. And a part of me was determinded to win.

Emily's POV

I had dinner with Lexi in the house before she had to leave to go check on the younger lost boys. I curled up on the bed and wrapped the blanket around me. I missed my Dad. I was never going to see him again. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I didn't even notice Felix enter the hut.

"Erm..." Felix cleared his throat.

I looked up and wiped my eyes.

Felix stood there and it looked like he was debating something. Then he sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I leant in and rested my head on his shoulder.

Felix wrapped his arm around me.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I miss my Dad." I mumbled.

Felix didn't say anything but ran his fingers through my hair, before pressing his lips to my hair. He shifted and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us further onto the bed so he was sat at the headboard and I was curled into his side. "Go to sleep."

"Mmm." I hummed and wrapped my arms around him. "You're really hot."

Felix gave a throaty chuckle. "Steady love, I thought I annoyed you?"

"You do annoy me. But you're still nice and warm." My half asleep hands creeping up his shirt to rest on his warm skin.

Felix shivered and held me closer. "Emily..."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"If I asked you... Would you stay?" Felix asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't belong here. I have to get Henry home." I burried my face in the crook of his neck. "He needs his family."

"What do you need?" Felix asked me.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Because what I needed was gone.

Felix traced circles on my arm.

I sighed and quickly fell asleep.

**Yes, the competition begins. Who will win? Felix? Or Pan?**

**And I'll give you a hint, this isn't just a love triangle ;P **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! **

**Another chapter just for you. Have fun! **

**There is a clue to the final corner of the love square in this chapter. **

**Can you find it? **

**Enjoy. **

Lexi's POV

I was happy to finally have another girl around that I could talk to. I liked Emily, she had a playful fire about her and I could tell my brother had a crush on her. It would be so wonderful if they got together, then Emily would want to stay. It was obvious she liked Felix too. Well obvious to me. Maybe I need to give them both a little nudge in the right direction.

"Lexi!" Tootles ran at me and gave me a huge hug.

I bent down and picked him up. "Hey little man." I hugged him back. "What have you been up to today?" I asked him, sitting down and setting him in my lap.

Tootles was the youngest Lost Boy we had at seven years old and he was a complete sweetie.

"I went swimming with Toby and Fox and the Twins and then we played Hide and Seek and I won." Tootles grinned at me.

I smiled back. "That's great Toots." I saw Peter walk into the camp. "I have to go speak with Peter." I told him. "I'll be back in few." I set him on the log and walked over to Peter. "Peter, can I speak with you?" I asked him.

Peter nodded and walked into the tree line.

I followed after him.

"What's the matter Lexi?" Peter asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you doing Peter?" I asked him.

Peter smirked. "I don't know what you mean." He tilted his head to the side.

I walked over to him. "You know exactly what I mean." I shook my head. "Forcing children here. Children with families. This isn't what Neverland is about." I pleaded with him.

"Are you telling me what to do Lexi?" Peter backed me into a tree. "What right do you have to tell me what to do Lexi?" Peter snarled.

I lowered my head, unable to meet his cold gaze. "I don't Peter."

"You'd do well to remember that." Peter moved away from me. "I let you stay in Neverland with your brother but don't think I can't send you away if I want you to." He pointed at me. "Be thankful you're useful in keeping an eye on the younger ones."

I hung my head. "That's all I am to you? A babysitter?" I asked him.

Peter shrugged.

I turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Peter called after me.

"Why should you care? I'm nothing but a babysitter." I called back and continued to walk away.

Peter's POV

Girls were annoying... and difficult. That's why I didn't accept them in Neverland. Lexi was an acception and so was Emily. I couldn't wait to play with her. This game with Felix was going to be interesting. I liked a good competition.

I will possess the Wendy Bird and the Heart of the Truest Believer and then I will be unstoppable. I can finaly restore Neverland to what it should be and I will rule.

Lexi was angry with me. I'm not sure why. Nothing has changed. I'm treating her the same as I've always treated her. Stupid girl. She thinks she can order me around. She is not my mother. I don't need a mother or a father. Parents are underated. All they do is lie.

I made my way to Felix's home. I was going to show Emily around Neverland. Make her want to stay here forever... with me.

Emily's POV

I was warm and safe and very, very comfortable.

"Well isn't this a cosy scene."

I opened my eyes and saw Pan stood in the little house, looking down at the bed. I was half lying on Felix who had his arms wrapped around me tightly, his face burried in my hair. I jumped, causing us both to fall off the small bed.

"Ow." Felix grumbled. "What the hell?" He turned and saw Peter. "Pan." He stood up and bowed his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "I just wondered if Emily would like to come and see the island with me." He turned to look at me, tilting his head to the side.

I swallowed. I knew I couldn't say no. "Ok." I accepted Felix's hand and he helped me up.

Peter grinned. "Wonderful. Lets go."

I blinked. "Now?" I asked looking outside.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

I glanced at Felix who gave a small nod. I sighed. "OK, fine." I walked over to Pan, wrapping my arms around myself. I was suddenly very, very cold. I untied the shawl frown around my waist and wrapped it around my arms.

Peter placed a hand on the small of my back and led me out of the house.

I glanced back to see Felix looking dejected before the door closed, blocking him from sight. I turned to Pan. "So what do you want to show me?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise." He winked at me.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and clucked my tongue, following him. "What do you want with Henry?" I asked him.

Pan smirked at me. "Oh don't you worry about that."

"But I am worried. He's my little brother. Kind of comes with the big sister territory. Especially when he's hanging out with arrogant, psychotic teenagers." I glared at Pan.

Pan glared at me. "Don't push me Emily. I have been generous but I can be cruel." He sneered at me.

I snorted. "Generous? What have you done that's generous?"

"I've allowed you to live." Pan smirked.

I swallowed and turned away from him. "When can I see Henry?" My voice came out smaller than I meant it to.

Pan shrugged. "When I say so."

I growled. "And when will that be." I snapped.

"We're here." Pan pulled back a wall of vines to reveal an alcove in the wall. "Ladies first."

I bit my lip and then sighed, walking into the alcove there was a light ahead of me and I made for it when I slipped on something and I would have face planted had Pan not caught me around the waist and steadied me. I quickly moved out of his grasp remembering the last time he got his slimy hands on me and carefully walked towards the light. I reached the end and gasped, in front of me was a large waterfall, the sparkling water fell down into a pool below, a sandy back surrounded it on one side.

"I thought you'd like it." Peter took my hand and pulled me down a path in the cliff to sit in the sand. "I like to come here and think."

"About what?" I asked, glancing at him.

Peter smirked. "I think about Neverland, about magic, about you."

"Me?" I frowned.

"I've been waiting a long time for you Emily." Peter leant in to me. "A very long time." He brushed hair behind my ear. "I knew you'd come to Neverland before you were even born. You see Neverland... it's dying, children just don't believe like they used to. I believe you and Henry will be able to save magic and Neverland." Peter looked at me, it felt like his eyes were xraying me, going down into my soul.

I swallowed and moved away from him. "I find that hard to believe." I scoffed.

Peter handed me a small roll of paper. "Here."

I frowned. "What is is?"

"Proof that I'm telling the truth." Peter answered.

I unfolded the paper and gasped, seeing a hand drawing of myself on the page. I quickly screwed it up and thrust it back at him. "You could have drawn that after seeing me yesterday. I don't believe you." I told him, standing up. "I'd like to go back, please."

Peter sighed and stood up. "Your father was as stubborn as you were when he first came here."

I flinched. "I don't want to talk about my Dad." I fought back the tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of Peter. "He's dead." I looked over at the waterfall.

"I'm sorry." Peter placed his hand on my shoulder. "You could have a home here Emily. All you have to do is believe you can."

"I gave up playing make believe a long time ago Pan. And I don't plan on starting to anytime soon." I replied coldly.

Peter chuckled. "Well, you know what they say, anything is possible in Neverland."

I shook my head. "No, I've never heard that one before."

Peter moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Emily."

"Yes?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Can I kiss you?" Peter said softly.

I laughed. "No. I will never want you to kiss me." I pushed him away.

Peter smirked. "Never say never, love." He took my arm. "Come on, I'll take you back to the house. I have some business to attend to elsewhere on the island." He led me away.

Back at the house, I sat down on the bed and curled up under the blanket, it was very cold and it wasn't from lack of heat. Pan scared me. I knew he wanted something from me, I just didn't know what and he was going to hurt Henry. I had to stop Pan from completing whatever evil plans he had but I had no idea how. I had to be clever and cunning, like Grandpa but I wasn't sure if I could do it. No I could do it. I just had to believe I could. If it was going to save Henry, I would believe again.

I would believe in me.

**So did you spot the final corner of the love square? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon -)**


End file.
